colorfulskiesoftheheavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Colorful skies of the Heavens: A New Beginning
Cast Charlie (voiced by Jeff Bennett), a german shepherd/collie hybrid - good Itchy (voiced by David DeLuise), a dachshund - good Sasha (voiced by Sheena Easton), an irish setter - good Carface (voiced by Ernest Borgnine), an american pit bull terrier/bulldog hybrid - evil (formerly), good Killer (voiced by Charles Nelson Reilly), a schnauzer/poodle hybrid - evil (formerly), good Al (voiced by Frank Welker), an american alligator - good Justin (voiced by Jason Dolley), Phineas (voiced by Vincent Martella), Ferb (voiced by Thomas Sangster), and Cody (voiced by Justin Bieber), mexican-jewish humans - good Louis (voiced by Bradley-Steven Perry), Gwen (voiced by Nichole Sullivan), Courtney (voiced by Tara Strong), Heather (voiced by Ashley Tisdale), Sierra (voiced by Jennette McCurdy), and Cody (voiced by Jake T. Austin), american humans - good Hubie (voiced by Martin Short), a chinstrap penguin - good Rocko (voiced by Jim Belushi), a eastern rockhopper penguin - good Marlin (voiced by David DeLuise) and Nemo (voiced by Bradley-Steven Perry), a family of pacific clownfish - good Dory (voiced by Nichole Sullivan), a yellow tailed adult atlantic blue tang surgeonfish - good Simba II (voiced by Elijah Wood), a convexity dragon - good Kovu II (voiced by Matthew Broderick), a poison dragon - good Wilbur (voiced by Joe Jonas), Duncan (voiced by Jason Dolley), and Trent (voiced by Kevin Jonas), new jersey human/sorcerer hybrids - evil (sometimes), good Violet (voiced by Ariana Grande), Gwen (voiced by Nichole Sullivan), and Courtney (voiced by Daniella Monet), california human/nymph hybrids - evil (sometimes), good Rex II (voiced by John Goodman), an orange land iguana - evil (sometimes), good Elsa II (voiced by Felicity Kendal), a purple seagull - evil (sometimes), good Woog II (voiced by René LeVant), a blue marine iguana - evil (sometimes), good Dweeb II (voiced by Charles Fleischer), a green platypus - evil (sometimes), good Kenai III (voiced by Patrick Dempsey), a grizzly bear - evil (sometimes), good Koda III (voiced by Jeremy Suarez), a grizzly bear cub - evil (sometimes), good Sea nymph (voiced by Krysten Ritter), Flower nymph (voiced by Laura Dern), Freshwater nymph (voiced by Julianne Moore), and Tree nymph (voiced by Téa Leoni) - good Liopleurodon (voiced by Frank Welker) - good Mosasaurus (voiced by Frank Welker) - evil Trio of Satyrs (voiced by Jim Cummings) - neutral Todd (voiced by Steven Weber), a red wolfdog hybrid - good The Firebird, a firely bald eagle - good The Snooty Flamingos, african flamingos - good The group of enormous Boas (voiced by Rob Paulsen (males) and Alexis Dziena (females)) - evil Nathan (voiced by Jamie Fox) and Wilbur (voiced by Justin Timberlake), wizard brothers - good King Anthony (voiced by Steven Weber), an archangel Paige (voiced by Jodi Benson), a hasidic jewish woman - evil (formerly), good Charlie II (voiced by Steven Weber), a german shepherd hybrid - evil (formerly), good Itchy II (voiced by David DeLuise), a dachshund - evil (formerly), good Carface II (voiced by Jim Belushi), a bulldog - evil Killer II (voiced by Charles Nelson Reilly), a mutt - evil Rocko II (voiced by Ernest Borgnine), a macaroni penguin - evil (formerly), good Hubie II (voiced by Jerry Trainor), a penguin - evil (formerly), good Anthonie (voiced by Nathan Kress) and Zack(voiced by Bradley-Steven Perry), african-jewish human/wizard hybrids - adelie penguin (Anthonie) and lined surgeonfish (Zack) - evil (formerly), good Alex (voiced by Jennette McCurdy), an african-jewish witch  - green moray eel - evil (formerly), good Alex II (voiced by Victoria Justice), a mexican-jewish witch  - chinstrap penguin - evil (formerly), good Violet (voiced by Miranda Cosgrove), a mexican-jewish human - chinstrap penguin - evil (formerly), good Topher (voiced by Avan Jogia), a human/alien hybrid - good AJ (voiced by Russell Crowe), a humanoid alien - evil Pterano (voiced by Michael Gough), a southern royal albatross - good (formerly), evil Ed (voiced by Jason Dolley), a russian imp/gremlin hybrid - evil Guido (voiced by Rob Paulsen), a turquoise colored flying lizard The Killer Albatrosses - evil The African Monitor Lizards (voiced by Candy Candido) - evil (formerly), good The Hammerhead Shark - evil The two male Nile Crocodiles - evil (formerly), good The female African Monitor Lizard - evil (formerly), good Wilbur (voiced by Jake T. Austin), a young hasidic jewish boy (Later, he transformed himself into a gigantic black nocturnal satan (voiced by Frank Welker)) - evil The Cannibalisic humans - evil The Hasidic Jewish people - evil (formerly), good The Demonic Animals, such as a grizzly bear, a deer, and an african flamingo The Green Ghost - evil The Boogie-Monsters (voiced by Frank Welker) The Wrathful Monsters: *Four medusas (leaders) *Human/giant hybrids *Harpies *Domovois *Kikimoras *Incubuses *Succubuses *Two T-Rexes *Two dragons *Alpaca *Two ravens *Raven *Sharks *Gigantic crab *wolf *Cecaelia (half woman-half octopus) *Suchomimus *Brontosaurus *Triceratops *Saurolophus *Pterodactyl *Stegosaurus (all voiced by Frank Welker) - evil The two Succubuses (voiced by Elaine Hendrix) - evil The nine Muses (voiced by Isla Fisher) - evil (sometimes), good (currently) The Dino-stars (Nerdluck dinosaurs): *Orange triceratops *Green stegosaurus *Purple saurolophus *Red pterodactyl *Blue apatosaurus -evil Mari (voiced by Téa Leoni) a human (formerly), freshwater nymph (sometimes), mermaid (currently) - good The Supernatural Boys; Singe (voiced by Frank Welker), Rolly (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson), Frosty (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker), Thunder (voiced by Jeff Bennett), and Cyclone (voiced by Jim Cummings), american druid/jötunn hybrids - good The Supernatural Boys' adoptive siblings (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker (males) and Tara Strong (females)), small humans - good The Supernatural Boys' foes (voiced by Kate Beckinsale (females) and Rob Paulsen (males)), human/sorcerer hybrid runts and other creatures (their dark forms are The Wrathful Monsters) - evil The Supernatural Boys' foes' guardians (voiced by Frank Welker (males) and Shannen Doherty (females), humans - neutral ' '''Alice' (voiced by Miley Cyrus), Candice (voiced by Jennette McCurdy), Vanessa (voiced by Tara Strong), and Zach (voiced by Jake T. Austin), irish-american humans - evil (formerly), good Eamperor Mal, aka Mike (voiced by Jason Earles), an african-canadian convexity sorcerer (who is permanently sent to North America and plans to kidnap Zoey, Courtney, Gwen, Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff, Izzy, Cody, Tori Vega, Jade West, Cat Valentine, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Drake Parker, Josh Nichols, and Megan Parker.) He is the leader of the other pesky Elemental Emperors - good (formerly), evil The Saltwater Crocodile - evil The Mako Sharks - evil Drake (voiced by Tim Curry), Theresa (voiced by Alyson Stoner), Cynthia (voiced by Tara Strong), and Martin (voiced by Bradley-Steven Perry), demonic animals The dimwitted Scarecrow (voiced by Brian Stepanek) - evil Category:Movies